justdancefandomcom_tr-20200214-history
I’m Still Standing
|artist = (Kenny Metcalf) |from = album |tvfilm = |year = 1983 2018 (Cover) |dlc = April 10, 2019 (NOW) |mode = Solo |dg = |difficulty = Easy |effort = Moderate |nogm = 2 |nosm = |mc = 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = |gc = |lc = |mashup = |alt = |pictos = 147 |kcal = |dura = 3:03 |nowc = ImStillStanding |audio = |choreo = |perf = Jaron Lammenshttps://www.instagram.com/p/BpXeK0ZFSMV/ }}Elton John tarafından(Top Culture oyun içi tarafından kapsanan) "I’m Still Standing" , ve 'de alıyor. Dansçının Görünüşü Koç bir erkek. Pantolonuna sıkışmış parlak sarı bir gömlek ve kravat klipsi ve siyah jartiyerlerle korunan mor bir kravat giyer. Pantolonlar mavi çizgili, bol ve parlak yeşildir. O, yeşilin aynı tonunda bir palto giyer, kapağın sağ göğüs cebine katlanmış mavi bir mendil ile. Bir su mavi dantel, bir çift yuvarlak kenarlı güneş gözlüğü ve altında açık mavi çoraplı bir çift siyah ayakkabı ile siyah bir şapka takıyor. Arka Plan Arka plan, karikatürize bir şehirde, antrenörün yoldan çıkıp inmeden önce tekerlekli bir dik piyanoda sörf yapmasıyla gerçekleşir. Rutin çoğu sırasında antrenör, saksılardan başlayarak, gökten gelen düşen nesnelerin çarpmasını önlemek için hareketler yapar. Şarkı ilerledikçe, nesneler bir gemi çapası, bir kasa, bir 80'in CRT TV'si, bir metal direk, bir örs, 10 tonluk bir ağırlık, bir yıkım topu, bir küvet, bir UFO, daha büyük ve daha ağır hale gelir. ve bir balıkçı teknesi. Nesneler düştükten sonra, şehir nesneleri ve antrenörü aşağı doğru kaydırarak 45 derece geriye doğru eğilir. Koroda, kasırgaya dayanıklı rüzgarlar birkaç kağıt kağıdını, bazı sandıkları, masa lambasını ve yukarıda belirtilen nesneleri antrenörün uzağında ve arkasında havaya uçurmadan önce arka plan hızlıca bir gün batımına doğru kayar. Arka planda ayrıca antrenör dans etmeye devam ederken, rüzgara ve nesneye karşı habersizdir. Koro sonunda, aynı sandıklar ve daha sonra birkaç refridgeer gökyüzünden düşüyor ve koçun klonları "Evet" kelimesi her defasında bir Jack in-a-box ile aynı tarzda söyleniyor. geri dönmeden önce. Köprüde arka plan, bir haydut yıkım topu gelmeden ve gece koçuna saldırmaya kalkışmadan önce bir gece sahnesine dönüşür. Son koroda, rüzgarlar, kasalar ve buzdolapları gökyüzünden düştükten sonra patlamaya devam ediyor. Altın Hareket Bu rutinde 2 Altın Hareket var: Altın Hareket 1: Şapkanın ağzını sürtünmüş gibi yap. Altın Hareket 2: Sağ kolunuzu kaldırın ve sağa doğru bükmeden önce sol kolunuzu her iki sağ açıyla bırakın. ImStillStanding gm1.png|Gold Move 1 ImStillStanding gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game ImStillStanding gm2.png|Gold Move 2 ImStillStanding gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *Retro Vibes *Birthday Beats *The Epic 80s *Beginning of Just Dance World Cup *Simple Dances * *All Songs K-R Trivia *'' '' adlı orkestra enstrümantal versiyonu,E3 2018 basın toplantısında Ubisoft'taki şarkılardan biri olarak kullanıldı. *Koçun silueti, "Gamescom Şarkı Listesi" çalma listesini temsil etmek için kullanılan afişin bir parçası olarak E3 Şarkı Gösterimi videosunda göründü. *Tanıtım amaçlı bir oyun görüntüsünde bir hata var: Sunny'nin aynı zamanda "MÜKEMMEL" ve "Tamam" almış olduğu ve geri bildirimlerin örtüşmesine neden olduğu görülüyor. Galeri Game Files Imstillstanding_cover_generic.png|''I’m Still Standing'' Imstillstanding_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach Imstillstanding_cover_albumbkg.png| album background Imstillstanding_banner_bkg.png| menu banner Imstillstanding cover 1024.png| cover ImStillStanding_BC.jpg| cover ImStillStanding 890.png|Avatar Imstillstanding pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms postcard_imstillstanding001.png|Postcard 1 postcard_imstillstanding001_thumb.png|Postcard 1 (without logo) postcard_imstillstanding002.png|Postcard 2 postcard_imstillstanding002_thumb.png|Postcard 2 (without logo) In-Game Screenshots Imstillstanding jd2019 menu.png|''I'm Still Standing'' in the menu (8th-gen) Imstillstanding jd2019 load.png| loading screen (8th-gen) Imstillstanding jd2019 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (8th-gen) Imstillstanding jd2019 menu wii.png|''I'm Still Standing'' in the menu (7th-gen) Imstillstanding jd2019 routinemenu wii.png| routine selection screen (7th-gen) Imstillstanding jd2019 coachmenu wii.png| coach selection screen (7th-gen) Imstillstanding_jdnow_menu.png|''I'm Still Standing'' in the menu Imstillstanding_jdnow_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Imstillstanding_jdnow_score.png| scoring screen Promotional Images Woman teaser.gif|Teaserhttps://www.instagram.com/p/BmqpoxWBcjz/ Imstillstanding instagram teaser 2.gif|Teaser 2 Imstillstanding twitter teaser.gif|Twitter teaser ImStillStanding CoverArt 04RTK 332961.jpg|Cover art Just-Dance-2019-212434.jpg|Promotional gameplay Adeyyo imstillstanding sweetlittle jdnow notification.PNG| notification (along with Adeyyo and Sweet Little Unforgettable Thing) Beta Elements Imstillstanding cover online kids.png|Unused menu icon for Kids Mode Others Imstillstanding thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Imstillstanding thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) 20180821 082638.jpg|The coach’s silhouette in the “Gamescom Song List” playlist Screenshot_255.png|Background Videos Official Music Videos Elton John - I'm Still Standing I'm Still Standing (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers I’m Still Standing - Gameplay Teaser (US) I’m Still Standing - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Just Dance 2019 I'm Still Standing - 5 stars I'm Still Standing - Just Dance Now Extractions Just Dance 2019 I'm Still Standing NO GUI References Site Navigation es:I’m Still Standing en:I’m Still Standing Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:1980s Kategori:Rock Şarkıları Kategori:Elton John Şarkıları Kategori:Solo Şarkılar Kategori:Solo Erkekler Kategori:Just Dance 2019 Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Now Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Unlimited Şarkıları